Papercut Luck
by Yuki-Roentgen
Summary: When Jason agrees to attend a reunion, Tim locks him and Richard together in an attempt to get them to work things out even if that means thrashing eachother-Tim's well aware of which is more likely, but a guy can hope...right? Jason and Richard begin making progress and finally get to dive into what has separated them. Thanks to Jason: foul language. JasonxDick. Romance.
1. Captured Birds

This was just their luck. The one time he agrees to come to one of their stupid reunions this is how he's greeted, had Tim not barricaded the entire area, he would've broken out and made him eat Alfred's waffles for the rest of his life. Afterall, the ass kept cracking jokes about his affinity for bread. Nevertheless, he was his "little brother" and that meant he was off the make his life hell list, well, most of the time. Even still, that robin wasn't the one he had to worry about, it was the other one within the spandex black and neon blue that was the current dilemma inducing bird. You see, that bird was also in this measly box of a room Tim had stuck them in. Apparently if his "older brothers" wouldn't work it out on their own accords, the damn kid had to take it upon himself. Yeah, stick the two who'd been nearly killing eachother countless times in basically a box, good idea Tim, grand freaking peachy idea.

The blue adorned, Richard "Dick" Grayson, one scanned the walls, his arms moving along the walls, not missing a spot he was sure, searching for a weak point or exit, but it was to no avail. On the other hand, the red adorned male, Jason Todd, sat there across from him, watching him with his vicious emerald eyes.

"We already checked the entire room Dicky-bird, or are you doubting my capability to find a hole in a wall?" Jason asked sarcastically. Dick was used to this, but still responded as he always did.

"I'd rather do something than wait for Tim to get back, unlike you; that means doing something potentially productive," he replied, glancing at the slightly younger male, but returning to face the wall.

"You should know Tim just as well as I do. Therefore accept that there's no weak point already and wasting your damn energy, plus you're making my eyes hurt with that damn neon," Jason stated sourly, "For a performer, you have no fashion sense."

Dick spun around with unnatural grace, "Comes from you wearing a creepy red helmet!" He snapped, sighing with annoyance, why was Jason so distracting anyways? He was trying to help them both out. He was no fonder of this situation than he was. He digressed, sighing again, "And I know. I know how Tim is, but he's a smart kid, but not batman."

Perhaps Dick missed it, but then again, he didn't really care; Jason's entire body tensed, his leather gloved hands clenching into fists. He couldn't care less about the comment of the helmet, it was the batman comment that got him. Removing his helmet with an quick motion he chucked it at the male, hitting him smack in the back.

"Guh-!" The acrobat's body was shoved forward a bit as a sudden object slammed into his lower back, turning, he looked from-the now helmet-less-Jason to the helmet at his feet. Jason wasn't one to take comments like that personally, so it only took him a moment to realize what had set him off. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the helmet, he rubbed his back for a second, "Jason would you-"

"I don't recommend bringing him up again, unless you'd like to personally be reminded that my helmet's rigged with a bomb."

Well if that doesn't redefine hot headed and cocky. Dick thought, but he would never say it. "Jason-"

"What!?" Jason snapped, flinging his arms up into the air as he leaned back against the wall again, making a slight bang.

Dick stayed quiet for a moment, not in fear, but in contemplation of how to word the impossible. "Why don't we just try to get along for a day?"

Jason's eyes met Dick's bright blue eyes that had finally given up.

The two males sat in silence for a good few minutes, Dick now leaning with his back against the wall, arms loosely at his sides while Jason sat across from him, leg's sprawled out and his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Fine." Jason finally responded, "At least Tim might let us out now."

If only Tim were that gullible.


	2. A Familiar Taste

Yo my little birds~! Sorry for the time it took to update, but have two updates to make up for it. I got so ecstatic when I saw that I had followers and favorites on this story already; thank you so much! Also, the last sentence will be explained later muhahah!

* * *

"Tim! I swear I'm gonna shove my boot clear up your ass!" Jason yelled, pounding one last time on the wall.

"Jason!"

The male simply glared at his predecessor. "Shut up, Dick."

Tim still hadn't let them out, and really, who was to tell if Tim was even still watching them? For all they knew he could be chasing after the mini-demon or enjoying some bat cookies while they sat in their prison constructed by their very own "little brother" sharing oxygen and misery.

The hairs on the back of Jason's neck stood up when he felt something on his shoulder, glimpsing behind him and drawing his knife, he grabbed the item-Dick's hand. His emerald eyes opened widely as he had pulled Dick into him with his knife barely two inches from Dick's face. "Shit, whoops. …My bad," he said, slowly releasing Dick's hand and stowing away his knife.

Dick clenched and unclenched his hand. Despite being the older of the two, Jason had not only became close to his height, but matched-no, exceeded-his strength and build. He felt so estranged from the boy that had replaced him all those years ago. Sure, Dick had a slight resentment towards the male for that same reason Jason-seemed to-hate Tim and why Tim had written Damian up onto his hate list, but that wasn't the only reason. That was far from the only reason. "It's fine," he replied apathetically, but concocted some emotion quickly, "How're you feeling?"

Jason simply looked at him as if asking if he was serious. Oh, fine my dear Dickybird, freaking wonderful actually thanks, I'm simply locked up in a room with you with no resources. He thought to himself. Best day of my- Jason's body suddenly relaxed and he looked away from him, his eyes dulling slightly. This wasn't the time to be thinking about those petty times. He ran a hand over his cheek roughly, yeah, he wasn't doing too hot.

Dick lowered himself from the crouch to a proper sitting position, taking a place beside the male. Dick's hand reached out towards Jason once more, to wrap around his back in an attempt at reassuring him. No, he didn't and couldn't know what was going through his mind, but it was obvious he needed some sort of comfort.

Not wasting a moment for thought, Jason twisted his body around; leading with his left hand, he swatted Dick's hand off of him and with his right, grasping hold of what was intended to be cloth ended up being his neck-what the hell was with the get-ups of spandex anyways, he had thought the Robin outfit ridiculous for that and the basically underwear on them, but yet Dick opted to continue the material? With the momentum of his body he easily slammed the off-guard Grayson onto his back, his ocean blue eyes wide with surprise.

"What the hell is with you and this touching thing!" Jason yelled at him, yanking him up the slightest bit by his neck that fit all too well within his hand, "For god's sake you're one of the last few people that I want touching me much rather trying to comfort me!" Jason saw Dick's expression, he wasn't blind, he saw the progressive change-the wince of pain and look of surprise to regret to sadness to a mix of compassion and sorrow. It was actually more disgusting than anything. He shook him, "Wipe that damn look off your face Dicky-bird," he snapped before pushing what little had risen off the ground back onto the hard surface.

Maybe Tim was simply waiting for them to fight so they could get it over with and say they did it to get it out of their systems. With the way everything Dick was doing was pissing him off, Jason doubted he'd have any qualms against obliging.

Dick reluctantly dropped his expression and sighed, the thing was, Jason still seemed to think minor things like this really hurt. Both of them could very well say they had gone through a lot worse during their times as Robin. Jason really the blunt end of it. Nevertheless, he could handle a few times hitting the floor, and would probably get a lot worse for what he was about to do. In a single motion the fit male pushed his upper body up and grabbed hold of the younger ex-Robin, he flicked his hand to the side of Jason's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Jason's eyes snapped wide open as he felt Dick grab hold of him again, that was it. Fist into his face. His body turned with Dick's pull, but he was too late in raising his fist. Dick's lips pressed against his own. Jason was taken aback more than anything and froze for a moment, feeling the warmth of his predecessor's lips against his own; his gaze plunged into a sea of blue merely centimeters from him. Yet no good things could come from this, no good thing could come from going back to those days. Jason's mind yelled for his body to move and reluctantly, it did. He opened his mouth the slightest bit and bit down hard on Dick's bottom lip, he torqued his jaw slightly to where his teeth ground Dick's sensitive lip, easily splitting it. Jason released him as Dick jerked back, his hands flying up to his mouth that now tasted of a sweet mixture of copper and a familiar taste from years ago.


	3. He Dropped The Tray

Yo! As promised, part 3 in the same day! Okay, same hour even .''. Nevertheless! Here you go my birdies, I hope you enjoy. Sorry to make you wait on some more Jason and Dicky-bird fun time, but providing some more plot. As my friend told me when she read this "Oh god, he dropped the tray!". POV of Tim mostly, the next part'll be back to Jason/Dick (Okay is it unnatural to call him "Richard" for anyone else?).

* * *

Tim had been out taking care of the little demon-surprise, surprise-and had finally gotten him to settle down when Batgirl showed up, and riled him up again. To be fair, she offered to take care of him and keep him out of trouble, and Tim had no problems in accepting that offer. Afterall, in Tim's mind, she owed him a lot more than some time babysitting and even then, he wasn't sure if he'd truly forgive her.

He digressed, taking in a breath and slowly releasing it, Dick had gotten him to pick up this habit in order to calm himself down. Despite this, Dick rarely seemed to do it himself, but he was sure he had to now-being with Jason and all.

How long've I left them in there? He asked himself, before reaching the door to his monitor station, where the timer read three hours. Three hours huh? Wonder how much trouble they're into.

When the black haired male's bright blue eyes met the screen, he was surprised to see that there wasn't blood splatter all over the walls, but from the looks of it, there might be more blood drawn within the next few minutes. Dick's lip was bleeding pretty heavily-indicating it was a fresh wound-and Jason was wiping a smear of blood "off" his mouth. Tim didn't bother to question it and looked around for collateral damage to the room-another surprise.

"Pardon me, Master Tim?"

The third ex-Robin did a little push with his bare foot, spinning the chair around easily, "Ah-Sorry Alfred, I'm simply-"

"No need to explain yourself to me Sir, I was simply letting you know that Damian hasn't broken anything."

Tim's eyes went wide for a moment. Now that was a surprise. He gave a half-smile though, "Thanks Alfred." He replied, visibly pleased. "I also assume though that you're as curious as to what these two have been doing?" He inquired, tossing his head back to look at the man that had helped to raise him second to Bruce.

Alfred nodded, "Yes, sir." He approached holding his tray of tea and Bat shaped cookies. However, Alfred didn't quite know what Tim meant, being completely oblivious of Tim's little plot. "Where have they run off to? I haven't seen them since they-" The tray dropped, spilling tea and crumbs everywhere.

Tim lurched forward, "Alfred?"

"M-Master Tim...why-"

Tim stood up and began to collect the mess, Alfred snapping out of it and grabbing up the rest. "Relax Alfred, these two haven't broken anything and looks like they're only now getting into it. If they won't work things out civilly then I figured I'd provide a space for them to work it out in their own way: beating the heck out of each other until their hormones die down a little," Tim explained with a chuckle, but Alfred still seemed nervous, "Alfred, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I-well- you see Master Tim..." Alfred stuttered, placing the tray down and wiping up the mess, his head down avoiding the younger's confused gaze. "There's something that I don't believe you or even Master Bruce really knew about those two."

Tim's attention was definitely peaked, but at the same time, he was pretty concerned with how nervous Alfred had become, and seeing that man nervous was something to be wary of. His gaze followed Alfred's now, back to the monitor where Jason had now picked up Dick by the arm and picked him up enough to throw him into the nearest wall; Dick's head slammed hard against it and he groaned as his body slid down the wall onto the floor. "Guess I should've padded the walls..."

"Master Tim?"

Tim was beginning to get a little annoyed, "Whatever it is you can tell me, I won't tell Bruce you know," he stated, curiosity still on in his expression.

"Well you see...when Master Jason was first..." Alfred began, trailing off.

Tim patted Alfred's shoulder. It was no secret to him that Jason had been not necessarily his favorite, but the one he had always been closest to. Tim remembered all the times he would try and sneak past their rooms and to where Jason was recovering and wouldn't leave until a few hours before sunrise. Alfred had always been fair to all of them, but he wasn't one to underestimate the underdog.

"...Master Jason and Master Richard were seeing each other."


	4. Prelude to Papercuts

Yo little birdies! This chapter's more of a prelude to explaining the title of the fic. which'll mostly be a flashback scene of the two. Exams will be done soon, so lots more posting for my dearest birds :D ! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Red Hood stood over Nightwing, staring at him as if his gaze alone could burn holes into him. He didn't get it, did he really think that would help? He couldn't simply bring back the past like that and apparently Jason needed to make that fact a little clearer.

The thud echoed briefly throughout the room, Dick now slouched on the ground, meeting his gaze, but unlike his own, it wasn't anger within those gems, it was that same damn look from earlier, but with something a touch off. He knew what it was, but he wouldn't-couldn't, say it. That was years ago, that Jason wasn't there now. That Jason that was a good guy, he died six years ago, and that vanguard died five years ago, and neither of them were coming back. Not for Bruce, and certainly not for Dick.

"So Dicky-bird, wanna try that again for me?" Jason taunted, crossing his arms, making him look like a gangster over a bitch or an interrogator over the petty thief. Funny how the lines were blurred sometimes. It was always this way with the two of them though: the Golden Boy who was fired by Batman and the Boy gone Psycho who was killed and deemed Batman's worst failure. Wasn't that just a kick. In fact, that shitstain on the city, the Joker, had pointed that out several times.

He digressed, noting how his hands had now clenched into tight fists merely at the thoughts of the two.

"Jay."

Jason had turned from him, but now returned his gaze, a slight bit of surprise on his face, but that quickly dissipated. He didn't reply, but he didn't have to.

"I know you think those days are far over, but I'm sure you also remember as well as I do. You also remember we never really got any closure." The oldest Ex-Robin spoke with a grace only matched by his physical skill, his voice was somehow even softer and smoother than before, and it was oddly comforting to the male.

It was true though. During the short time Jason had gone without a mask and had fought crime when he was first brought back, he had encountered Dick. Sure, the first few times they simply got into tussles because of their so different ideologies and to say the least, Dick didn't appreciate having to clean up after him and keep the police off of his younger brother's trail. It was a lot of inner turmoil for the older. What was he supposed to do!? The entire police taskforce and Batman himself insisted upon capturing the early Red Hood, but Dick knew. He knew who this early Red Hood was. It was Jason. He couldn't believe his eyes the first time he really ever saw the boy's face. Honestly, Jason swore to this day that Dick cried as Jason fled.

After the initial shock wore off and the little fights died down, they got to talking and talking lead to visiting which lead to seeing. They had been seeing eachother irregularly, but probably...lets say two to three times a week and for a while there, things were good. Admitably, both were happy with their secret lives and even more secretive affair. They had kept this secret so well that even the likes of Bruce was oblivious to it, but it probably helped that after the sun rose, they were back to beating the shit out of eachother; it was the perfect facade.

The only one who ever found out was Alfred, and that was simply because how protective he was of Jason, when he found out Jason was back he reached out to help, and ended up putting the pieces together until finally Dick admitted it to him when one night Alfred caught the male sneaking out of the Mansion. As far as they knew, Alfred hadn't told anyone even today.

Dick straightened himself up, taking in heavy breaths, "I thought you'd remember after that promise we had. It was quite a few years ago, but as I recall your memory is as immaculate as before," he spit out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. His gaze remained on Jason, whose expression dropped suddenly.


End file.
